Not yet
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Akashi" / Pintu ruang klub basket terbuka / "Doushita Midorima?" / BAD SUMMARY / AkaMido or MidoAka? Review? Ch 3 update! [END CHAP]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**A/N:** Drabble, extrim pair? typo, plotless, dkk. Otak saya kesambet pas maen k rumah nii-san.

Douzo~

* * *

.

- **Rokkaa **-

Loker SMP Teikou pada malam hari terlihat sangat remang dan menyeramkan. Hanya lampu di depan ruang loker yang menyala, sedangkan di ruangan itu sendiri terbiarkan —atau dibiarkan?— gelap gulita. Murid terakhir terhitung telah meninggalkan ruang itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Ruang loker tertutup rapat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ah, bahkan aku bisa melihat wajahmu memerah Midorima."

"Lepaskan aku Akashi!"

"Kau berani membentakku?"

Ujung gunting dengan ketebalan sempurna yang tampak selalu diasah itu terarah ke leher jenjangnya. Perlahan bergerak ke atas, ke bibirnya.

Sial, batinnya.

"T-tapi kau tak perlu mengikatku!"

"Oh, jadi itu yang di inginkan seorang tsundere." Seringai maut itu terpampang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. (Meski sebenarnya tidak selalu buruk)

Dan di sinilah Midorima Shintarou. Di dalam ruang loker yang gelap gulita, dengan sedikit cahaya lampu dari luar yang menembus ventilasi hingga ke dalam. Terduduk di kursi, dengan kedua tangan mengarah ke belakang dan terikat. Ya terikat. Begitu juga badannya.

Dihadapannya ada sang kapten tim basket, juga merangkap ketua kelas dan ketua osis. Akashi Seijuurou. Tengah menjamah setiap inchi wajah sang number one shooter SMP Teikou dengan ujung gunting kesayangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Midorima."

"Aku tidak."

Sebelum gunting itu menggores bibir ranumnya lebih detail, Akashi menarik dan menciumnya.

Dalam.

Meminta akses untuk menjelajah lebih setiap detil mulutnya. Saliva menetes dari mulut Midorima. Tidak, dia tidak suka bila harus diikat seperti itu. Dia bukan anjing. Meski dia tahu, dihadapan Akashi semua orang adalah budak.

Midorima memberontak. Akashi melepas ciumannya dan menjilat saliva yang akan menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku."

Suara yang memberat itu selalu membuat Akashi tak dapat menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak menyeringai.

Tali terlepas.

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya perlahan. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya di loker, mengunci pergerakan pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya. Mendekatkan wajah hingga kata jarak diantara mereka sukses terhapus.

Cium.

"Aku benci dipojokkan."

Cium.

"Apa peduliku?"

Pipi sang kapten mendadak memerah.

Cium.

"Aku jadi terasa kecil."

Dan ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga jarum jam menunjuk angka dimana kereta terakhir akan segera berangkat.

.

.

.

"Aku bukan budakmu."

"Baik, mulai sekarang kau bukan budakku."

"Cih. Aku benci caramu bicara seenaknya."

"Tapi kau menikmatiku bukan?"

"T-tidak nodayo!"

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum."

Cium.

Midorima Shintarou, 14 tahun. Tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa ternyata dirinya lebih dari menikmati saat-saat berdua bersama sang kapten psikopat, Akashi.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka mulai menjalankan 'rutinitas' sepulang sekolah. Karena hal itu telah menjadi candu bagi keduanya.

.

"Bukan tidak, tetapi belum. Ingat itu."

.

**#the end**

* * *

Oke, saya tau ini super pendek dan aneh ._.  
AkaMido ato MidoAka?  
Silakan protes dg mereview ._.d *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**A/N: **Gaje, abal pendek, pokoknya aneh sedunia, lg kesambet pas nonton berita(?)

makasih buat **ryuu dearu** yg udah ngasih ide bwt spy ini fict dibikin kayak trivia (yah mski fict saya ttp abal jg sih) :'D *cium2* *digaplok*

dan buat **reader-senpai **sekalian,

douzo!

* * *

.

**- Toire -**

Di SMP Teikou, jam pelajaran masih terus berlangsung karena memang masih jam sembilan pagi. Midorima Shintarou, sang number one shooter tengah membalik lembar demi lembar buku paket sejarahnya sambil bertumpu tangan. Sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamata persegi empat-nya yang sedikit merosot. Di ujung meja tempatnya duduk, ada sebuah boneka berbentuk chibi dengan rambut berwarna merah yang diketahui adalah lucky itemnya hari ini. Sesekali juga, bolpoin di jemarinya menari, mencatat hal-hal yang penting. Midorima adalah seorang murid yang paling rajin juga pintar di kelas. Bukan di sekolah. Mengapa?

Karena murid yang terpintar di SMP Teikou —mungkin juga di seluruh SMP— adalah Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten tim basket.

Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata Midorima menutup. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sampai pada akhir, kelopak matanya memberat dan menutup sepenuhnya.

"Midorima, jangan tidur saat kelasku berlangsung!"

Bentakan _sensei_ dari depan kelas sukses membuatnya jantungan. Mengerjap, mengatur nafas. "Maaf _sensei_, saya ijin ke toilet." Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk dan memasukkan lucky item di saku jasnya.

"Baik, cuci mukamu. Jangan lama."

Beranjak, Midorima sedikit memijit pelipisnya. Shock ternyata dapat menimbulkan pusing pada kepala dan juga membuat tubuh gemetar.

.

.

Sampai di toilet, dia berdiri di depan wastafel. Melepas kacamata dan mengaitkannya di saku jas sebelah kiri. Midorima membasuh wajah beberapa kali, kemudian bercermin. Kacau sekali dirinya, yang benar saja, bahkan kelopak matanya hanya dapat terbuka setengah.

"Kusut sekali wajahmu."

Menoleh.

"Akashi?" Midorima perlu mengklarifikasi terlebih dahulu, karena dia belum mengenakan kacamata, wajahnya masih basah. Dan itu membuat pengelihatannya buram-buram tidak jelas. Akashi melempar handuk kecil berwarna biru muda dan langsung ditangkap oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tumben kau keluar saat jam pelajaran?" Tanya si pemilik helaian hijau sambil mengeringkan wajah.

"Buang air kecil." Akashi menutup pintu dan melakukan 'tujuan'nya.

Sedangkan Midorima sendiri masih saja bercermin, menghayati tampangnya yang kusut sambil sesekali menarik kelopak matanya keatas.

.

"_Tasukete_!"

Akashi berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu layaknya sedang kekunci.

"Midorima _tasukete_!"

Sungguh mengganggu. Dengan berat hati dan segenap tenaga, sang shooter berjalan gontai menghampiri suara tersebut. "Ada apa Akashi?" Tanyanya tidak niat.

"Pintunya terkunci bodoh!" Dan langsung terkena semprot sang kapten. Oh, kemana gunting-gunting itu saat majikannya kesusahan?

"Bila kau tidak mau menolong—"

"Mundur Akashi!"

Tak mau menunggu gunting melesat, Midorima mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, kemudian mendobrak sekuat tenaga. Tapi..

DUG

Pintu terbuka, dan membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 195 senti itu sukses membentur tembok. "_I-ittai_ _nanodayo_.." Keluhnya sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanan yang telah menjadi korban kenistaan sang tembok.

Seringai.

Akashi menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

Seringai.

Mereka berdua di dalam.

Akashi meraih dan mengambil kacamata pemuda jangkung itu secara diam-diam. Memasukkan dalam saku jasnya.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat Midorima temui. Pandangannya terlalu buram, tangannya mencari-cari kacamata yang tadi di kaitkannya di saku jas.

Sial.

Akashi menarik dasinya, membuatnya terduduk di kloset duduk(?).

(Tenang saja, klosetnya bersih dan wangi kok~ #dilempargayung)

Kini, sang kapten dapat melihat jelas wajah kesayangannya karena bantuan cahaya yang menerobos lewat atas. Tangan mungil itu mengelus pipi Midorima dengan gerak yang amat halus. Menarik dagunya dan menjilat bibir ranumnya.

"Bibirmu kering Midorima~"

Yang divonis hanya mendecih, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerak erotis. Tanpa dia ketahui, pipi Akashi memerah, seringai andalannya muncul.

Pemuda beriris heterochrom itu membuka kaki Midorima, semakin menempelkan dirinya. Dan yang bersangkutan balik merengkuh pinggangnya. Kaki jenjang itu menghimpit dibalas tangan mungil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"_Do it_ Midorima~" Akashi berbisik dengan suara penuh nafsunya. Kedua iris heterochrom itu memandang dengan tatapan 'makan aku sekarang'.

Perlahan, wajah mereka mendekat. Hangat nafas mereka terasa saling berhambur. Tak lama, bibir saling menyentuh dan merasakan. Sang kapten membuka mulut, sekarang giliran lidah sang wakil kapten yang menjelajah. Tidak hanya lidah, ternyata tangannya juga mulai menjelajah bagian belakang tubuh mungil itu. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

Entah desahan mereka terdengar hingga luar atau tidak. Yang pasti, mereka berdua saling menikmati, meski harus berada di toilet yang sempit seperti itu.

Bel tanda istirahat juga tak dapat mengganggu 'aktivitas' mereka.

.

.

**#the end  
**

* * *

or to be continued?

silakan protes atau kasih jwban anda dg me-review ._.d *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**A/N:** extrim pair, typo(s), last chap :'3

douzo~

* * *

.

-** Shogi -**

Tak

Jejak pion-pion shogi terdengar beradu dengan papan kayu, menimbulkan irama dengan ritme tak menentu dan tak terdefinisi. Sebuah permainan yang membutuhkan kecerdasan otak pemainnya. Maka dari itu tidak banyak yang menyukai permainan yang hampir mirip catur itu.

Tak

Tetapi berbeda bila dia yang memainkan.

Seorang pemuda yang kini berusia lima belas tahun, murid di sebuah SMP bernama Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Murid pandai, multitalenta, tampan, kaya, dan well so cool. Benar-benar sosok idaman para wanita. Meskipun ada aura pekat yang selalu berkoar dalam dirinya, para wanita —siswi termasuk guru— tak hentinya kagum dan fangirlingan bak calon-calon istri yang sedang mendaftar untuk dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari negeri seberang.

Tetapi sang pangeran itu tidak pernah sedikit pun melirik orang rendahan seperti mereka. Tidak penting, komentarnya. Hanya seseorang yang dapat membuatnya menolehkan kepala dan berbicara (juga berbuat) sekaligus.

"Akashi."

Pintu ruang klub basket terbuka, menampakkan seorang siswa bertubuh menjulang hampir menyentuh kusen pintu bercat putih itu. Dengan rambut pendek hijau ramah lingkungan dan kacamata berframe persegi bertengger di hidungnya.

"_Doushita_ Midorima?" yang bersangkutan berjalan mendekat, mengambil kursi lalu duduk berhadapan dengan sang kapten. "Tumben sekali ke ruang klub saat jam kosong."

"Bukannya aku mau menghampirimu nanodayo, hanya saja aku malas di kelas," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Sang kapten tengah menatapnya tepat di mata dan menyeringai sekilas.

"Ah, ayo main Midorima."

"M-main?" Sekarang wajah pemuda penggila _Oha Asa_ itu memerah.

"Ya. Shogi."

"Shogi?"

"Kau kira main apa?"

"Tidak nodayo." Akashi menghela nafas, memijit keningnya sebentar sambil menunggu wakilnya itu menata pion-pion.

—seringainya terpampang lagi.

.

"Bagaimana bila kita buat taruhan?"

"Taruhan?"

"Bila aku menang, kau harus menuruti kemauanku selama seminggu. Bila kau yang menang—"

"Kau harus membelikanku _lucky item_ selama seminggu."

"Boleh saja."

Dan pertandingan untuk taruhan mereka dimulai.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit terlewat, tetapi mereka masih serius bertanding. Tidak, bahkan mereka selalu seri sampai detik ini. Ketika Midorima menjalankan pion miliknya, Akashi mematikan langkahnya. Ketika Akashi ganti menjalankan, Midorima mematikannya juga.

Akashi menjalankan pionnya —dan saya tidak tau namanya, entah itu raja atau ratu atau pasukan(?)—. Midorima menyeringai sekilas, menjalankan pion miliknya dan bingo!

"Aku menang." Sang pemuda hijau itu tersenyum dan membenarkan kacamata yang merosot efek menunduk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ck. Ternyata kau semakin hebat."

Mulut bisa berbohong.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Kata Akashi ketus, menopang kepala dengan punggung tangan kirinya, terlihat sebal tetapi anggun.

"Kau harus membelikanku _lucky item_ untuk seminggu."

"Baiklah~"

Pemuda mungil beriris heterochrom itu berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang ada di belakang tempat Midorima duduk. "Mulai sekarang?" Dia menggumam, mengeluarkan benda tajam berwarna merah kesukaannya dari dalam saku jas kemudian berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Iris merah dan kuningnya berkilat, dengan cepat tangan kirinya menancapkan gunting ke meja di depan Midorima melalui bahu pemuda itu. "A-Akashi?" Mau tak mau sasaran gunting itu mengalami kejut jantung secara mendadak.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya..

Sang raja tak suka kekalahan.

"Midorima." Menyeringai, dia menyembulkan kepala dari balik bahu shooter Teikou itu.

"Oha Asa bilang, hari ini kau tidak boleh dekat dengan Aquarius kan?"

"Y-ya."

"Hmm Aquarius itu Kuroko."

"Dan 'Sagitarius' akan memberimu kejutan." Iris hijau Midorima membelalak, kaptennya itu berbisik dengan nada kelewat rendah, pipinya memanas tiba-tiba, dan author pun ikut kejang. *dibalang golok*

Akashi mencabut guntingnya, mendorong meja dengan satu kaki, membuat pion shogi itu berhamburan, ada pula yang jatuh di lantai. Dia 'menduduki' paha Midorima, mereka berhadapan. "Gunting atau raja?" Tatapnya tajam.

"—r-raja lebih baik."

Sang raja membuang guntingnya, tangannya menangkup pipi Midorima. Mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir ranumnya.

DOKI DOKI

Berganti sebuah ciuman.

Akashi menciumnya dengan liar, menjelajah setiap inchi mulut shooter itu tanpa jeda, membuat pipinya memerah. Entah karena kehabisan nafas atau malu, Midorima melepas ciuman itu. Dadanya naik turun mencari oksigen disela-sela keterkejutan dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Hei, siapa yang tidak terkejut bila seseorang yang marah bisa menjadi begitu liar?

Tangan mungil itu melingkar di pinggang yang lebih besar, berbisik.

"Aku adalah lucky item-mu Midorima."

Pemuda itu melepas benda berframe persegi yang bertengger di hidungnya setelah memejamkan mata sejenak. Memasukkan dalam saku jas, dan dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, ia balas melingkarkan tangannya. Dahi dan hidung saling bersentuhan dan mereka melanjutkan aktivitas untuk terakhir kali sebelum hari kelulusan memisahkan raga mereka.

.

"Aku tahu, Akashi."

**#the end**

* * *

silakan tunggu sekuelnya~ XD

saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bwt reviewer semua, saya bner2 jd semangat X3 *otak remang*

review please :'3


End file.
